The Morning After
by Lord of Fire and Ice
Summary: Two teens met at the pub and had the night of their lives. Not entirely sure about pursuing a relationship with the other, the two take time to assess the situation. Until, that is, an interesting surprise shattered their boring lives.
1. Chapter 1-The Morning After

**Right, so this is my first Fic so please cut me some slack. I'm also very new to the Hetalia fandom, only having been in it for a little over three months at the time of writing of this chapter.**

**First things first, it should be noted that both the characters (Hetaland and Female Luxembourg) in this Fic are fictional and have been created by me and another author, Information on the characters such as Name, age and personality will become clear as the Fic goes on. Also note that "Jess/Jessica is a mostly non-important character who is Hetaland's flatmate and not a country. Without further ado, I present to you my first Fan Fiction.**

He awoke with a groan "Oh, where am I?" Then he remembered. He looked to his left, sure enough, there was the beautiful woman he had made love to the previous night. They had both been completely sober, not being at an age where they are legally allowed to drink alcohol in a pub; they just decided to do it. She stirred shortly after. With a soft moan she sat up and starred at the already awake man next to her.

"Well that was fun, last night." She said softly to him. She dug through her bedside drawer and got out her phone, "I reckon we should exchange our numbers, 'cause that was fun and we should do it more in the future" Once he had found his phone in his pile of clothes they exchanged numbers.

"Well, I guess I should probably be off now, my flat mate will be wondering where I am by now." He said in a calm and comfortable voice.

They both got up and got dressed. They then exchanged a quick smile as they walked out of the flat and down to the lobby. "Bye Mia" he said, planting a quick kiss on her soft, beautiful lips.

"Bye Michael." She waved him off as he got on the bus which went to where he lived.

Michael sat on the bus, thinking about her all the way home, that beautiful young woman, who he had made love to the previous night. He liked her a lot, He was debating in his mind starting a full on relationship with her. The Bus then pulled up to his stop. He got off, with a quick nod of thanks to the driver, walked through the door to the block of flats and walked up the stairs to floor 3. He used his key to open the door to flat 32A and walked inside.

"Hey Jess, I'm back." Jess was his flatmate. A long-time best friend of his and they were almost like brother and sister. She always had advice for him and he for her.

"So where were you?" She asked in a calm, yet questionative tone giving him a comforting smile.

Being long time best friends they never kept secrets from each other. "I was round a girl's house, staying overnight." He said with a knowing smile.

"Oh great. You didn't fuck her did you?" She already knew. She didn't even have to wait for him to answer.

"She was different though, this girl, I really like her. I think we could go a long way in a relationship." He said with a smile, knowing that despite what had happened it was still a casual atmosphere, they talked about this kind of stuff fairly often. They were such good friends they had even made love with each other, but that was a year ago now.

They went to the kitchen and got breakfast and discussed some things whilst eating. "So, this girl, what was her name, and how old is she?" Jess asked.

"Her name is Mia, and she is 16." Michael said, smiling as he remembered how cute that girl looked.

"Ok, what does she look like?"

"Hold on. I have a picture on my phone." Michael got out his phone and found the picture. It showed a beautiful European girl, from Luxembourg. 5'6, Blonde, wavy hair, Green eyes and a cute, small, slightly pointed nose.

"Well, she looks nice." Jess said, looking at the incredibly beautiful girl in front of her. "What is her personality like?" She asked again. Wanting to know this girl really well so she could help him decide if she was the right kind of girl for him.

"Well, she is a very quiet person, very patient, and quite understanding. She's also very gentle." He said.

"Hmm, she sounds like a really nice girl, I think you and her could get a long way in a relationship." Jess said, smiling and happy that Michael had found someone worth his time and effort whom he could love.

Mia was sitting on the edge of her bed. Thinking about the man who had walked into her life the previous night, and who, she hoped, would stay in her life forever. He couldn't stop thinking about what he looked like. He was a 16 year old, like her, 5'9, blonde hair and short, straight hair. Quite thin and fairly muscular as well as some beautiful purple eyes. He also had a really nice personality. She couldn't wait to meet him again for the next time. She sent him a quick text.

**Hey, it's Mia, can't wait to see you again **** xxx**

She really liked this guy, maybe they would work well in a relationship.

**Thanks for reading my first chapter in my first fan fiction, more will be coming soon and I hope you enjoy it. **


	2. Chapter 2-The Morning After

_Well, here we are, finally, after a quite a while (I know I'm lazy) the second chapter is here._

_(Insert some lazy excuse here) Ok, I have no excuse, I just haven't got round to doing it yet, but hopefully, I will update more often in future for those who like this story _

He stood up, picking up his bowl, before walking round and picking up Jess's as well. Feet cold on the floor of their flat's kitchen, he walked over to the dishwasher and placed the bowls, and the spoons, into the machine. He stood upright again, and at that moment he heard his phone buzz on the kitchen table. He walked quickly over again and read the text that Mia had sent him. "**Hey, it's Mia, can't wait to see you again **** xxx"**

His fingers were a blur as he typed a text in reply. **"Hey Mia, glad I gave you the right number **** I thought I might accidentally have given you a wrong number. Xxx"**

"Who was it" Jess asked, not really needing too, she knew already, but she asked anyway.

"Oh, it was Mia." He murmured, brushing a hand through his hair as he hit send on his text. He walked through to the living room and sat on the sofa, before Jess came through as well and sat next to him, almost falling onto the sofa. "I'm not sure when I'm going to go to her place again, she did say she was free on Wednesday, and it would be just us, as her parents are away. I might go round again then. He quickly typed another text, **"Is Wednesday good for you, for my next visit?" **He hit send again.

"You aren't gonna get up to anything are you? Wouldn't want you to be a father at sixteen now, would we." Jess said, smiling at him, before putting her head on his shoulder, almost protectively. They were really close friends after all, so she was allowed pretty much anything.

"Hahaha, no, once was enough for now, but hey, as long as we keep it safe it will be fine". He smiled down on Jess, being protective of him, as ever. He wondered why he had never actually asked Jess for a relationship. Hell, it was too late now, he had met a new girl, but Jess would stay as a best friend, this was for definite.

Mia stood up, from her bed, which just a few hours earlier had had the man of her dreams in it. At that moment she heard the door shut, her parents were home. "Hey mum, hey dad." She called down, not really expecting a reply. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, she pulled it out, typed in the passcode as fast as she could and read the text she had got. She smiled to herself, glad that he wanted to see her again. She typed back as quickly as she could, she didn't want to lose the opportunity by taking too long to reply. **"Yeah, Wednesday is fine, as early as possible."**

**Time skip to Wednesday y'all**

It was early, too early, but he was excited. He rushed out of bed, grabbed his clothes and threw them on quickly. Into the kitchen he walked quickly, where Jess already was waiting, having made him some breakfast. He sat down, grabbed his spoon and ate quickly.

"Slow down there cowboy, I can tell you're excited, but you don't wanna choke yourself from eating cereal too fast." Jess smiled at him

"Hahaha, no, that would be bad", Putting another mouthful in his mouth. After a short 5 minutes he had finished. He went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, grabbed his phone from his bedside and rushed out the door, with a quick "Bye Jess", Tossed over his shoulder. He was soon at the bus stop, waiting for the number 53, to the east side of town. The bus pulled up, brakes groaning as it pulled to a stop, a burst of air as the doors opened. He stepped up, pulling out some change and paid for his ticket, moving to the back of the bus. The bus pulled off again with a moan and a slam of the doors shutting, the engine rumbling and rattling the windows. He sat and contemplated how it would all go when he got there, what was gonna happen, hell, it was anyone's guess, who knew? He got distracted from his thoughts by the noise of the bus, it didn't sound in great condition, the power steering was whining, the engine was running rough, but as long as it got him to Mia's house soon he didn't care. Sure enough, the bus made it there. He thanked the driver and got off, before walking over to the door and knocking.

_Well, that's the end of the second chapter folks, thanks for reading thus far, and hopefully you will enjoy my story enough to carry on reading it as I update. I will try and update more regularly, I will set up a schedule in the near future to eventually have a new chapter up every week._


End file.
